evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Hector
Future Hector is a 30-year-older future self of Hector Con Carne. He appeared in "The Time Hole Incident". Biography In "The Time Hole Incident", Major Dr. Ghastly invented a Time Machine, which she'd use to go back in time before Hector's body was destroyed, so they could stop the event from happening. She, Hector and General Skarr went back in time 30 years, but Skarr forgot to bring the return pad with them, leaving them stranded on the desert island, where the time traveling was taking place, for 30 years, awaiting the arrival of their past selves, arriving at the island in the first place. When the regular versions of Hector, Ghastly, and Skarr arrived at the island, their future selves were overjoyed to have finally met with them. Hector explained the story to them and Future Ghastly told her past self that while on the island, she and Future Hector had a baby, which they named Destructicus Con Carne. Whether Future Hector did this out of love or desperation is unknown, but Future Ghastly's reasons for choosing him to have a baby with him instead of Future Skarr is obvious. When Destructicus' future self traveled back in time to beat up Future Skarr before he did anything evil with the time machine, Future Hector took pride in his son's heroism, proving that with time, Hector Con Carne had turned over to the good side. Another change with time is that Hector grew accustomed to living on the island, as he and Ghastly agreed to stay there, even when their past selves urged them to come back. As people who've given up evil and started anew on an island, they'd have no purpose in joining society again and living a life of crime. Hector was strongly against the outcome of his future self's life and refused to go down the road he did. Since he didn't get stranded on the island like his future self did, it's not likely that this will happen to the Hector the series follows. Destructicus' time travelling future self lives in a time where his parents are no longer alive, meaning he has to travel back to the events of the current series, to visit his parents. Despite his real parents being the future versions of Hector and Ghastly on the desert island, in "Son of Evil", he went to Bunny Island to visit their evil versions and treated them like his real parents. Appearance Future Hector's brain is now more wrinkled, and his pink color has faded. Boskov now wears thick glasses and has gray ear hair. Instead of wearing his bowtie and cuffs, he now wears a raggy old brown cape. He has a fluffy tail and a wrinkled scrawny butt. Stomach is now a thin, frail, misshapen, wrinkly being. Personality Future Hector is a wearier, more laid back old man, who no longer has the villainous tendencies of his past self, now being a mix of retired and redeemed, with the birth of his heroic new son. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Con Carne Family Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMarr Category:Good